1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector which can securely execute a come-off prevention of a terminal and a waterproofing by a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional waterproof connector is provided with a terminal housing in an inner portion of a connector housing and packing for waterproofing is fitted to a periphery of terminal housings. The connector housing is further provided with a terminal lance for preventing the terminal from falling off. The packing is pressed rearward so as to be held by inserting a front retainer from a forward portion of the terminal housing, and the terminal lance is pushed up so as to be engaged with the terminal, whereby a come-off prevention is executed. By fitting to an opposing connector in this state, the packing is closely attached between the terminal housing and the opposing connector, thereby achieving a waterproofing effect.
Since a compact terminal of the waterproof connector mentioned above has a complex structure, it is hard to make it compact. The present invention is made for the purpose of solving the problem mentioned above, and an object of the present invention provide connector which can easily be applied to the compact terminal by preventing the terminal from falling off on the basis of a simple structure and holding a packing.
The waterproof connector according to the present invention is constituted by a connector housing provided with a mating hollow to which an opposing connector is fitted and a terminal housing protruded within the mating hollow, a first packing pressure contacted with the opposing connector within the mating hollow so as to be closely attached to a periphery of the terminal housing, and a slide arranged between the terminal housing and the first packing. The connector housing receives a plurality of cables provided with terminals at front ends so as to hold a second packing therebetween. The slide is provided with a plurality of slits being parallel to a sliding direction and respectively inserting the terminals, and a retaining portion extending toward the first packing in one end portion. The slits prevent the terminals from falling off in a side of the retaining portion, and allow the terminals to pass through in an opposite side.
At a time of assembling the waterproof connector according to the present invention, the slide is positioned so that the slits allow the terminals to pass through. When positioning the slide on the opposite side, the terminal is prevented from falling off and the retaining portion is brought into contact with the first packing, whereby the packing is held. That is, since it is possible to prevent the terminals from falling off and hold the packing only by switching the slide, the structure becomes significantly simple. Further, since the slide is arranged between the terminal housing and the packing and positioned in an inner side of the mating hollow of the connector housing, it is possible to protect the slide by the connector housing at a time of transporting the waterproof connector or the like, it is possible to prevent an external force from being applied thereto, and it is possible to maintain the sliding state.